


Сказка на ночь

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Friendship/Love, Kink Meme, Missing Scene, Multi, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Все по заявке: "XXX-23. Люцифер вселившись в Каса узнает о его любви к Дину. Люц раскрывает Дину все подробности, и всячески глумится над чувствами Каса к Дину. Кас все слышит, но ничего поделать не может. После изгнания Люци из тела, Кас впадает в тяжелейшую депрессию. Дин долго думает, но все же признается сам себе в ответных чувствах к Касу и делом доказывает, что Люц был не прав. А+, херт-комфорт."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ХХХ тур кинк-феста на сообществе "Destiel One String" по заявке номер 23.  
> http://destiel-one-string.diary.ru/p210939295.htm?from=0#714627484

«Хочешь, я расскажу тебе кое-что?», — голосом доброго сказочника спросил Люцифер.

Был бы Дин умнее, он зажал бы уши и сделал все возможное, чтобы не услышать того, что потом рассказал ему дьявол.

«Тебе понравится, Дин», — добавил он с интонациями педофила, уговаривающего жертву. «Вот увидишь, я точно знаю.»

У Люцифера лицо Каса, рубашка Каса, от него даже пахнет… Нет, пахнет от него иначе. Казалось бы запах — это вполне физическое свойство, зависящее от оболочки, однако запах Люцифера горьковато-пряный, он тяжелее и (порочнее) интенсивнее запаха Кастиэля. Дин отклоняет корпус и слегка отворачивается, когда Люцифер подходит слишком близко, нарушая границы личного пространства. А потом тот принимается говорить ему прямо в ухо.

— Я нашел это в «чертогах разума» Кастиэля, Дин, — бормочет Люцифер. — Поверь мне, это не ложь, это самая чистая правда. Прежде чем впустить меня, наш ангел долго и старательно запрятывал эту часть своих мыслей, но мне так наскучило сидеть тут в пустоте, что я первым делом принялся наводить порядок. Сколько всего у него тут! Просто груды и груды мыслей, чувств, воспоминаний, сколько подавленных эмоций, а сожалений! Можно было бы написать сотни, тысячи томов по мотивам происходящего в голове этого такого обычного с виду ангела. Но я расскажу тебе кое-что, о чем никто, кроме Кастиэля, не знает наверняка. Догадываются, да. Точнее, догадывались. Но наверняка не знал никто, даже Наоми с ее инвазивными методами получения информации. — Люцифер хихикает, неприятный дребезжащий звук, он раздражaет Дина подобно скрипу царапающего стекло ногтя. — Главное, Дин, не забывай, что хоть меня и называют отцом лжи, я сам никогда не лгу. Зачем мне использовать свое изобретение, когда правда куда интереснее?

Два шага, и Люцифер оказывается у Дина за спиной. Мышцы Дина каменеют, очень трудно удержаться и не обернуться, но вряд ли дьявол собрался свернуть ему шею. Разве что метафорически.

— Это началось почти сразу, Дин, — почти шепчет Люцифер, и теплое дыхание овевает ушную раковину. По шее бегут мурашки. — Как только он тебя увидел. Пока он тебя воссоздавал. Он рассмотрел тебя во всех подробностях, запомнил каждую клеточку, каждую веснушку на твоем великолепном теле. — Дину становится мерзко, словно его ощупали жирными потными руками. — И уже не смог тебя забыть. Ты стал для него мерилом Отцовского гения — прекрасная душа в не менее прекрасном сосуде, — издевательски-набожно, явно копируя чьи-то интонации произносит Люцифер. — И с тех пор он просто не мог отвести от тебя глаз. Ты не замечал? Как он постоянно на тебя смотрел? Пялился? Почти облизывал тебя взглядом? А? — Еще один смешок. — И я его понимаю, о да, не сомневайся. Ты вообще удачное с этой точки зрения творение.

Люцифер помолчал.

— Ты помнишь Анну? Как ты привел ее в свою машину, раздел на заднем сиденье… Что это было, Дин? Жалость? Попытка подарить ей забвение хотя бы на несколько минут? Ведь не мог же ты всерьез увлечься этой рыжеволосой шваброй с костлявыми боками? Заметь, это не моя идея, мне рыженькие всегда нравились. — Люцифер причмокнул. — А вот Кастиэль, наблюдавший за вами сквозь боковое стекло, твоих чувств не разделял. Разумеется, он действовал из лучших побуждений, обеспечивал безопасность. Вопрос только, чью. Как ты думаешь, Дин? Твою? Или не хотел, чтобы сбежала опасная преступница? Не важно, потому что нужды в такой пристальной обсервации не было, но он не смог удержаться. И сколько раз он это проделывал, пользуясь своим даром становиться незримым. Как часто он сидел у твоeй постели, где бы ты ни спал — на кровати в мотеле, за рулем Импалы, на полу в заброшенном сарае… Укрывал тебя крылом, фигурально выражаясь. Лучше бы укрыл на самом деле, право слово, причем одеялом, а не несуществующими на этом физическом уровне перьями. А больше всего ему нравилось прятаться в углу, когда ты приводил девок и трахал их, думая, что никто тебя не видит. Он видел и помнит все — как пахнет твой пот, как ты стонешь, кончая, как ты двигаешься, запрокидываешь голову, сжимаешь челюсти… Правда, он все же предпочитал наблюдать за тобой в душе, когда ты оставался один. Если бы он смог, если бы он посмел, он коснулся бы тебя повсюду, но вместо этого он лишь раз за разом смотрел, как твой кулак двигается по твоему же члену, страстно желая оказаться на его место, неважно какой частью своего тела. Настоящий метафизический вуайерист, вот он кто.

— Знаешь, где он сейчас? — Внезапно Люцифер вновь оказался напротив Дина. — У него есть там, — Люцифер постучал согнутым пальцем по виску, — ма-а-аленькая комнатка. Она почти пустая, и дверь в ней крепко заперта изнутри и снаружи. Я не могу войти в нее, но и Кастиэль не может ее покинуть. Пока не могу войти, — с угрозой добавил Люцифер. — Кастиэль создал себе убежище, надеясь провести некоторое время в медитативных размышлениях. Я слегка модифицировал это место, чтобы он не скучал. У него есть огромный экран во всю стену, на котором он видит все происходящее. Видит, но не может изменить. Он не сводит с него глаз по большей части времени. А прямо над его головой находится динамик, черный такой, древний, как в кинотеатре. И он слышит каждое слово, которое слышу я. И каждое, произнесенное мной. Так что сейчас он сидит там на полу, в уголке, подтянув колени к груди, и пытается заткнуть себе уши. Вот только — упс! — нет у него там ушей, это всего лишь иллюзия. Он даже не пытается остановить меня, потому что понимает — все, сказанное мной, правда! Истинная, чистая правда! То, как он хочет тебя, Дин. До сих пор. У него есть каталог твоих прикосновений. Первое место — та-да! — занимают обнимашки в Чистилище. Как ты тогда к нему кинулся! Он наверняка сотни раз обсосал хватку твоих рук на своих плечах, и колкость твоей щетины, и прикосновение твоих пальцев к щеке. Там много еще подобного хлама.

Пожав плечами, Люцифер вдруг словно потерял интерес к Дину.

— Хотя ничего нового я тебе не рассказал, Дин, так? Ты и так все это знал и видел, иначе не стал бы ты так на него пялиться. Мой тебе совет — забей ты на свои предрассудки, жить без них куда приятнее.

Что-то стукнуло, и беседа прервалась сама собой.

***

Недаром Люцифера изображали змеем. Его слова, подобно яду, отравляли всех, кто их услышал, и неважно, что сейчас всеми оказались только Дин и Кастиэль. С детства Дин запомнил наизусть: демоны лгут. Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя верить демонам, утверждал его отец, и хотя собственный опыт научил Дина не отказываться от полученной информации, кто бы ее ни предоставил, он отнесся к «откровениям» Люцифера с большой долей безразличия. Не врет он никогда, видали! Поэтому Дин не сразу обратил внимание на то, что «вернувшийся» Кастиэль изменился. Он и так не был королем вечеринок, а теперь совсем практически исчез с поля зрения. Редко и неохотно покидал свою комнату, зачастую отказывался от еды, а когда Дину чуть ли не насильно удавалось его усадить за стол, оставлял большую часть своей порции на тарелке. При этом Дин был уверен, что еда Кастиэлю необходима, похоже, его благодать еще не совсем восстановилась, и ангел выглядел осунувшимся, похудевшим и усталым, словно не спал сутками. Поэтому Дин решил поговорить. Точнее, он попытался подбить Сэма, чтобы тот сходил и провел с Касом один из этих разговоров по душам, в которых младший был спецом куда большим, чем сам Дин, однако Сэм отказался наотрез, буркнув что-то вроде «сам разбирайся». Дин крепко подумал над проблемой, набрался решимости и с полбутылки виски, а потом все-таки отправился в комнату, в которой Кастиэль скрывался от мира.

Не будь Дин навеселе, он бы почуял неладное сразу, но поскольку недостающую решимость пришлось доливать алкоголем, то он не сразу понял, что Кастиэль ведет себя странно. Дин не стал дожидаться разрешения и просто распахнул дверь, едва постучав. Кастиэль сидел на кровати, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях, склонив голову, словно думал или молился. Дин с размаху уселся рядом и хлопнул его по плечу. Он почувствовал, как дернулся Кастиэль от его прикосновения, а потом принялся медленно, но неуклонно отодвигаться, пока не оказался на некотором расстоянии. При этом он ни разу не посмотрел Дину в лицо, пряча взгляд.

— Слушай, Кас, я тут подумал, что ты какой-то кислый в последнее время. А? — начал Дин, тонко подводя беседу к интересующей его теме. — Может, у тебя болит что? Ну, или не знаю, тебе что-то нужно?

— Все в полном порядке, Дин, — глухо отозвался Кастиэль, сверля взглядом собственные ладони.

— Нет, ну ты не ешь, не пьешь, не смотришь телевизор…

— Я не нуждаюсь в пище.

— Но ведь тебе нравится есть, так? — Дин попытался подтолкнуть Кастиэля локтем, и тот ушел от прикосновения каким-то слишком нервным, дерганым движением. — Бургеры? Картошка фри? Ты же любишь их?

— Это не главное, Дин, — совсем уж замогильным голосом ответил Кастиэль. — Извини, мне надо подумать.

После того, как его отшили и выставили, Дин вернулся к своей предыдущей собеседнице, так щедро поделившийся с ним решительностью. Только теперь он искал утешения, и четырехгранная бутылка с темной этикеткой щедро им с ним поделилась.

***

Раз Кастиэль не хотел разговаривать, Дин стал наблюдать за ним. Исподтишка. Просто для того, чтобы удостовериться, что с Касом все в порядке. И довольно быстро убедился, что-то было все-таки не так. Кас раньше так часто нарушал личное пространство Дина, что это стало вроде как нормой, как бы Дин ни возмущался. А сейчас он не просто рядом с Дином не оказывался, он, похоже, избегал его всеми силами. Если они оказывались в одном помещении, Кастиэль немедленно вставал так, чтобы между ним и Дином оказалось какое-нибудь препятствие — стол, диван или прочая мебель. К тому, что Кас регулярно зависал, разглядывая лицо Дина, тот тоже привык за столько лет, но, оказывается, и это Кастиэль перестал делать. Он теперь никогда не смотрел Дину в глаза, всегда либо чуть в сторону, либо чуть ниже, а чаще всего стоя вполоборота, пряча не только взгляд, но и лицо. Дин мог поклясться, что несколько раз вогнал Кастиэля в краску, хотя обычно тот и на падение каменной плиты не реагировал даже взмахом ресниц. Причем ничего особенного Дин не сделал — пару раз невинно пошутил даже не о сексе, один раз коснулся руки Кастиэля, передавая тарелку, и один раз задал какой-то вопрос о монстре, чисто чтобы проверить реакцию. Всякий раз, когда Дин обращался к нему или мимолетно касался, Кастиэль разве что чуть из штанов от ужаса не выпрыгивал. А в остальное время он по-прежнему сидел у себя, и ни единого звука из его комнаты не доносилось.

— Что-то Кас смурной какой-то, — отметил Сэм походя, скептически рассматривая начавший подгнивать помидор и явно размышляя, отправить ли тот в мусорное ведро целиком или отрезать бок и как-то использовать остаток.

— Да? Я не заметил, — привычно открестился Дин.

А потом прихватил пиво и, уйдя в свою комнату, принялся разбирать «глок» на составные части. Это всегда помогало ему в размышлениях.

Кас скрывается, не ест, не хочет общаться, не делает практически ничего, только тоскует. Чем-то он напоминал Сэма после смерти Джессики. Тот тоже утверждал, что с ним все в полном порядке, но при этом не спал, почти не ел и вздрагивал от каждого шороха. Как Бобби это тогда назвал, посттравматическая депрессия? Или такого не бывает? Но про депрессии Дин знал, читал пару раз в дурацких журналах, пока жил с Лизой. А разве у ангелов может быть депрессия? Такое вообще возможно? Как жаль, что нет справочников по психологии ангелов, не полистаешь. Дин хмыкнул, поймав себя на рассуждениях, больше свойственных Сэму, хлебнул пива и взялся за тряпку, чтобы протереть разложенные на газете детали. Но ведь раньше Кас так сильно меланхолией не страдал. Конечно, фонтаном жизнерадостности назвать его было трудно, но даже потеряв надежду найти своего Отца, он напился и пришел к ним, а не залез в угол… Стоп, стоп, стоп, Дин, кто тут недавно говорил про углы? И про сидящих в них ангелах?

Если бы не ружейная смазка, Дин шлепнул бы ладонью по лбу. Ну конечно, Кас слышал их беседу с Люцифером и теперь уверен, что Дин воспринял ее всерьез. Дин даже хмыкнул, так развеселила его эта идея. Он осторожно вложил пружину в ствол и взялся за затвор. А если для него это так серьезно… Неужели Люцифер мог сказать правду? Все нутро Дина противилось этому предположению. Демоны лгут, и точка. Не мог Кас подсматривать за Дином и Анной, и за тем, как он других девчонок пялил, и в душе не мог… Или мог? А если мог, то делал? И что он при этом думал? Несмотря на то, что Кас был абсолютным девственником, он нехило так тогда отреагировал на видео с разносчиком пиццы. И потом, когда Мэг вдруг засунула язык ему в глотку, он тоже не отпихивался. И Эйприл… При мысли об Эйприл в Дине всколыхнулась мрачная злоба. Попадись она ему еще раз, отправил бы вторично по ту сторону реальности без малейшего сомнения. Так совпало, что Дин как раз собрал глок до конца, поэтому движение, которым он передернул затвор, вышло угрожающим. Но даже если не все, а только часть сказанного Люцифером правда, то Кас сейчас сидит и накручивает себя, уверенный, что Дин оскорблен или еще там что-нибудь. И пожалуй, стоило ему сказать об этом, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Вообще, если честно, Дину очень не хватало прежнего Каса, слегка бесцеремонного, назойливого, но открытого. Да, не совсем открытого, но… своего. А этот Кас, что сидит в своем углу (опять этот проклятый угол!), вызывает желание завыть и сбежать.

Дин отмыл руки, оставил глок возле кровати и второй раз за последние дни направился к Касу. На этот раз он не стал врываться, а, постучав, дождался негромкого «да» из-за двери.

***

Кас сидел за столом, читая здоровенный талмуд на неизвестном Дину языке. Или это почерк у писаря такой плохой был. Талмуд был явно рукописным и сделан из пергамента. Дин подошел поближе и заглянул в книгу, перегнувшись через плечо Каса. Правда, смотрел он вовсе не в текст, а просто хотел убедиться, что-то, что он себе насочинял, имело под собой какую-то основу. Кастиэль сжался и выгнулся, словно попытался занять как можно меньше места. Это Дину не понравилось. Он выпрямился и неожиданно для Кастиэля опустил руки ему на плечи, принявшись разминать скованные напряжением мышцы.

— Давно сидишь? — походя поинтересовался он, подбираясь к шее и принимаясь растирать ее большими пальцами.

Кастиэль втянул воздух сквозь зубы, словно ему было больно.

— Дин, не надо, — ломким, как осенний лед, голосом попросил он.

— Что не надо? — беззаботно спросил Дин, полностью переключаясь с прикрытых тканью рубашки плеч на обнаженную шею.

— Не стоит…

— Ты все это время думаешь о том, что наболтал тогда Люцифер, — брякнул Дин, словно прыгнул в холодную воду.

Судя по тому, как замер, не дыша, Кастиэль, он попал не просто в точку, а в обнаженный нерв. Дин тоже перестал двигаться, но руки не убрал, согревая мгновенно покрывшуюся мурашками кожу.

— Я знаю, что это все вранье, поэтому…

— А если нет?

Вывернувшись, Кастиэль выбрался из-за стола и отошел подальше, почти в самый угол.

— Что значит нет? — нахмурился Дин. — Я знаю, что ничего подобного, о чем он там распространялся, ты не делал…

Щеки Кастиэля вспыхнули, словно изнутри загорелись яркие лампочки, это было заметно даже в полутьме освещенной одной настольной лампой комнаты.

— Я никогда не… следил за тобой из… плотских побуждений, — невнятно произнес Кастиэль, — но в целом все, что он рассказал, правда. Люцифер никогда не лжет, он искажает правду, как кривое зеркало. Я…

— Подожди, подожди, — вцепившись в спинку стула, Дин наклонился вперед, — ты хочешь сказать, что подсматривал за мной? За тем, как Анна и я… И другие… И… — Дин задохнулся.

На такое признание он не рассчитывал.

— Мне жаль, — почти совсем беззвучно прошелестел Кас, отступая еще на шаг. — Я понимаю, тебе неприятно находиться со мной рядом, поэтому я попытался по возможности избавить тебя от своего общества, но я могу уйти…

Пока он говорил, Дин вышел из-за стола и подошел к нему ближе, пока Кастиэль не оказался прижатым спиной к стене. Впервые с того проклятого дня он посмотрел Дину прямо в лицо сумрачно и решительно. Дин стоял так близко, что чувствовал его тепло и запах, вновь ставший привычным и знакомым — что-то сладковато-пряничное, как корочка на пироге, с мягкой ноткой лимонной свежести. Что-то такое, что приятно облизать и надкусить. Дин почувствовал, что во рту у него собралась слюна, и облизнул губы языком. Повинуясь давней привычке или просто инстинкту, Кастиэль последовал его примеру, и его губы заблестели. Дин поднял руку, отметив, что Кастиэль слегка сжался, явно ожидая удара или другого наказания, но вместо этого Дин мягко положил ладонь ему на щеку. Он смотрел все так же испуганно-решительно, когда большим пальцем Дин прошелся по его нижней губе, чуть оттягивая ее вниз. Кастиэль не дернулся, наоборот, он словно потянулся прикосновению навстречу, Дин почувствовал это, и поэтому он сделал то, о чем думал уже давно. Если бы Люцифер заглянул к нему в голову, он нашел бы массу интересных подробностей о желаниях Дина Винчестера, о его фантазиях и о применении полученного в аду опыта. Хотя адский опыт нельзя было назвать положительным ни с какой точки зрения, Дин избавился там от многих пробелов в своем образовании, включая и опыт однополого секса. Что там Люцифер говорил о балласте из предрассудков?

Губы у Кастиэля были теплые и мягкие, именно такие, какими казались на вид, когда он не сжимал их в упрямую полоску. Дин прикоснулся к ним сначала легко, без нажима, и только удостоверившись, что Кастиэль не отворачивается и не пытается отодвинуться, он поцеловал его вновь и на пробу дотронулся языком, сначала до губ, а потом до зубов. И почувствовал, как Кастиэль впускает его. Дин еще раз на секунду оторвался и наткнулся на все еще настороженный взгляд, который, однако, больше не запрещал, не отталкивал, скорее, в нем сквозило неверие в то, что происходящее — возможно и реально.

— Ты в порядке, Кас? — спросил Дин на всякий случай, но не стал дожидаться ответа, а поцеловал его в третий раз уже по-настоящему, сразу же запустив в рот язык, по-хозяйски смяв губы и прикусив нижнюю напоследок.

После этого Дин отошел на шаг, оценив распластавшегося по стене Кастиэля, словно он пытался с ней слиться, и принялся расстегивать рубашку.

— Так что там Люцифер говорил, ты любишь смотреть на меня и знаешь наизусть каждую веснушку? Встречу, кстати, за веснушки язык вырву, — заметил он между делом. — А как насчет проверить на ощупь?

— Дин, — почти простонал Кастиэль в ответ, явно с трудом удерживаясь от побега. — Дин, не надо, не шути так…

— А кто сказал, что я шучу? — ответил Дин, вновь подходя вплотную к Кастиэлю. — Это что, похоже на шутку?

Взяв его руку, он прижал ее к собственной промежности и с удовольствием отметил, как расширились глаза Кастиэля, когда тот почувствовал крепкий стояк под ладонью.

— Мне стоило сделать это пораньше, — пробормотал Дин ему в шею, прикусывая кожу под ухом и спускаясь мелкими поцелуями до воротника. — Тогда пусть бы он болтал, что хотел…

Не закончив свои рассуждения, Дин потянулся к вороту Кастиэля и расстегнул пару пуговиц.

— Мне всегда было интересно, что там, под всеми твоими одежками, — разоткровенничался он. — Твой визит в Импалу с этими пчелами по всему телу был слишком коротким, чтобы я успел все рассмотреть… Получается, что ты меня видел в первозданном состоянии, а я тебя нет. Это нечестно.

— Хочешь сравнять счет? — Кастиэль наконец-то отлип от стены и качнулся Дину навстречу, вжимаясь в него сразу всем телом. — Ты правда хочешь все увидеть?

— И пощупать, и понюхать, и даже, если ты не против, понадкусывать, — заявил Дин, окончательно теряя голову. — И буду не против получить ответную услугу.

Дин не ожидал, что Кастиэль внезапно перехватит инициативу и толкнет его по направлению к кровати, на которую Дин и приземлился, только матрас ухнул. У Кастиэля подрагивали пальцы, пока он дергал за конец ремня, пытаясь расстегнуть его.

— Не торопись, эй.

Приподнявшись, Дин избавился от футболки и расстегнул джинсы сам. Трусы недвусмысленно топорщились спереди, по ткани расплылось небольшое влажное пятнышко. Кастиэль, казалось, опьянел от открывшегося ему вида. Он провел ладонями от плеч Дина по груди, спустился на живот и замер, добравшись до резинки трусов.

— Все на месте? — подначил его Дин, и Кастиэль с негромким возгласом склонился над ним, целуя и даже облизывая каждый участок кожи, до которого мог дотянуться.

Неизвестно, как долго продолжился бы этот «осмотр», если бы Дин не решился несколько ускорить процесс. Он заставил Кастиэля оторваться ненадолго и помог ему избавиться от лишней одежды. Оставив в одном белье, он устроил его на кровати, а сам вытянулся рядом, так, чтобы удобно было и дотрагиваться, и целоваться.

Кастиэль уже перестал вздрагивать, однако его движения оставались пугливо-жадными, он то забывался, и тогда его руки скользили по телу Дина, будто пытались не просто ощупать кожу, а забраться глубже, под нее, то вспоминал о необходимости сдерживаться, и тогда отдергивал ладони, возвращал их на плечи целомудренно-робким движением, предоставляя Дину делать все самому.

Дин знал, что творил. Теоретически. Практически он порой сам не решался дотронуться до Каса, предпочитая нейтральные ласки и короткие, прерывистые поцелуи. Зайдя так далеко, они вдруг замерли, не решаясь переступить последний порог. Дин медлил, не уверенный, что Кастиэль воспримет все правильно, а что там творилось в «чертогах разума» этого ангела, как выразился Люцифер, и представить себе было нельзя. Поэтому, ощутив робкое прикосновение чуть ниже той самой линии, под которую бить неспортивно, но эффективно, Дин почувствовал облегчение. В стоне, изданном Кастиэлем, слышалось изумление, когда Дин скользнул губами по его животу, оттянул боксеры и обхватил головку члена губами. Его бедра дернулись ему навстречу, и Дин не стал сопротивляться. Сдвинув трусы еще ниже, он обхватил ягодицы Кастиэля ладонями и несколько раз двинул головой. Внезапно Кастиэль шевельнулся, словно собираясь сменить позу, и Дин не без сожаления выпустил изо рта его член.

Воспользовавшись этим, Кастиэль развернулся так, что его голова оказалась возле паха Дина, после чего решительно дернул его трусы вниз.

— Осторожно, не так сильно! — вырвалось у Дина против воли, когда Кас слишком активно принялся за дело. — Вот так!

С этими словами Дин вернулся к прерванному занятию, показывая, как следует обращаться с лучшей частью мужского организма. Кастиэль оказался очень послушным и схватывающим все на лету учеником, так что надолго первый урок не затянулся. Дин не успел отодвинуться и кончил прямо Касу в рот. Он испуганно вскинулся, ожидая какой угодно реакции, но от того, как тот облизнулся, его член передернуло сладкой судорогой.

— Погоди, я сейчас.

И Дин склонился над Касом, торопясь вернуть тому полученное удовольствие. Хриплое «Ди-ин!» стало лучшим доказательством, что с поставленной задачей Дин справился. Вытерев уголок рта, он потянулся к Касу, не уверенный, однако, что тот захочет целоваться после такого. Тот, однако, хотел. Им понадобилась пара минут, чтобы выровнять дыхание, немного прийти в себя и слегка привести себя в порядок.

— Я думал… — начал Кастиэль, но Дин прервал его:

— Давай ты завтра подумаешь, — предложил он. — Утром. А сейчас просто спи.

То, как послушно Кастиэль закрыл глаза, наполнило Дина теплом. Он повозился, устраиваясь рядом, ища, куда пристроить голову, пока не оказался у Каса на плече.

— Дин, лежи спокойно, — устало, но очень довольно пробормотал ему тот в макушку.

Дин чмокнул его в шею в качестве извинения, и вскоре они уже спали, так и не выключив настольную лампу.


End file.
